Voltage regulators are extensively used in power management applications of portable battery operated devices in order to provide stable or constant output voltages to a load, irrespective of input voltages and output currents. Some examples of the portable battery operated devices include mobile phones, laptops, tablets, and the like. An example of a voltage regulator is a low dropout (LDO) voltage regulator. A typical LDO voltage regulator is a direct current (DC) linear voltage regulator that operates with minimal input-output differential voltage. During power-up of the LDO voltage regulator or in a fault condition, the LDO voltage regulator enters a short-circuit event or a short-circuit mode in which a current due to the short-circuit event is generated that can damage a pass transistor in the LDO voltage regulator. In order to protect the pass transistor and battery from such damage, source-gate voltage of the pass transistor is clamped. A short-circuit protection circuit is used in the LDO voltage regulator to clamp the source-gate voltage of the pass transistor, and to clamp or limit the current due to the short-circuit event. In order to clamp the source-gate voltage of the pass transistor, the short-circuit protection circuit bypasses the current due to the short-circuit event using a parallel pull-up path at a gate of the pass transistor. However, current consumption in the LDO voltage regulator is still high as the current due to the short-circuit event is not effectively limited during the short-circuit event and a quiescent current of the LDO voltage regulator remains high.